


Waking Up in Bed Next to Your Enemy

by the_ghostwriter96



Series: The Fenton Pollen Shooter [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, mostly just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghostwriter96/pseuds/the_ghostwriter96
Summary: After the sex-pollen incident in 'Fire-Hot and Frenzied', Danny wakes up and has to face reality.





	Waking Up in Bed Next to Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote a bit more to go along with this, but I don't like the direction it was going in so I'm thinking about re-writing it later.

It was dark in his room when Danny opened his eyes, so he closed them again to go back to sleep. His alarm still hadn’t gone off, but he was too lazy to sit up and see how much longer he had until time to get ready for school. Instead, he let the slow, steady rise-and-fall beneath him and the gentle, tingly drag up and down his back lull him into sleep... and then he opened his eyes again, realizing with a start that there was a rise and fall beneath him, and a drag up and down his back. His upper body was lying chest-down, sprawled across something warm, firm and alive. *Someone* warm, firm and alive. He didn’t move, glancing down at the naked torso beneath him.

It came back to him all at once, but he still didn’t move, opting instead to lie there in growing horror and shame as the events from the evening before replayed in his mind. He had been so… *needy*, so *desperate*, he had *begged* for the older man to touch him. He knew in the rational part of his brain that it had been mostly out of his control (it was the pollen!) but that didn’t change his actions. The things he’d said, that he’d done, that *Vlad* had done. And the way Vlad saw him, touched him-

He felt sick. Like he honestly might throw up, especially at the thought of his enemy bringing this up later. Using it as ammo against him during a fight, mocking him with it, or blackmailing him. He fought to keep his breath calm and steady, so he wouldn’t stir the older man.

Except, he was already awake, Danny realized. They were *his* fingers tracing along the teen’s spine in a feather-light touch. He blinked, calming down just a little. Why hadn’t he left, if he was already awake? And why was he… petting Danny? He lay there, his mind racing with questions and memories and his face heating up with the shame of everything that had happened.

The hand that wasn’t stroking his back gently and slowly carded through his hair, brushing it back from his face before moving away again to rest on the bed. Danny glanced around his room, careful not to move his head and give himself away; his pajamas lay forgotten in the floor. His door was locked. His screensaver- a changing compilation of photos taken with Sam, Jazz, Valerie and Tucker- cast the only light in the room. The fingers on his back stopped their path and pressed, palm-flat against his lower back instead. It was warm, something that things often *weren’t* due to his ice core.

Finally, he swallowed, gathering courage to break the silence. “Vlad,” He began, still, frozen with nerves but he didn’t know what to say after that.

The hand fell away from his back immediately, like it had never been there. “Daniel.” No pet names this morning- or night- it would seem. The larger man sat up slowly, propping up on his elbows and giving Danny enough time to move off of him without falling.

Both sitting up now, they met each other’s eyes. Danny’s were wide, almost panicked, and his cheeks were still tinged with red that he knew Vlad wouldn’t see in the dark. The older man’s expression was steady and unyielding, solid where Danny’s was stricken. Vlad turned away first, reaching for the lamp but Danny caught his arm.

“Don’t-“ He cut himself off, letting go of his arm and scooting back, putting distance between himself and the man. He dropped his gaze to the bed between them when Vlad looked at him, startled. The darkness was like a blanket, like a shield that provided him some solace. He didn’t feel as exposed with the light off as he would if it were on. He also didn’t have the verbal ability to put that feeling into words right now, so he didn’t say anything more.

He dropped his hands to his lap and then moved them away, looking down at his thighs; semen, dried and gross on his legs, and smeared across his stomach too. His hands were frozen in the air, hovering over his lap as he stared blankly down at himself. Vlad’s, and his own. Vlad’s *cum*, dried on his skin, and his own. He raised his hands to his head, fingers running through his hair as his breaths became shallow and quick. The reality of what had happened began to close in on him.

He had got off with his enemy, his nemesis, and he *liked* it, he *begged* for it and then *spent the night with him* willingly. He’d asked him- pleaded with him to stay, to sleep there, to hold him. It was like another person had taken over his mind, when he thought back to the state he was in at the time. Like someone else was driving him, controlling him, until-

Until Jazz knocked at the door, and he realized what was happening and *still wanted it*. Still let it happen, encouraged it to happen. Made it happen. He was a virgin before. Was he still? Did this count as sex? Did he give away his first time to a villain? Not just any villain, but his arch-enemy? A flash of anger shot through him, at himself, at Vlad, at his parents, his father, but it didn’t last.

Vlad had insisted that he would regret it. He was right, but it was his own fault, Danny was the one who-

“Stop.” Vlad broke through his racing, guilt-ridden thoughts and caught his wrists, pulling Danny’s hands from his head. He didn’t let go, though, just held the teen’s arms in his hands. “There’s no use in worrying over it now. It won’t change what happened.”

Danny was speaking faster than his thoughts. “I can’t believe I kissed you, I can’t believe- god, I acted like- like…”

“Like you were under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac.” Vlad finished for him, squeezing Danny’s hands in his own. “That’s all. There’s nothing else to it. Nothing to be upset about.”

“Nothing to be- are you nuts?” Danny demanded, pulling his hands away to cross his arms over his bare chest. He was increasingly uncomfortable with just how little he was wearing. Vlad had slept in his pants, but Danny was in his underwear. “We- I let you…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, face heating up again as the silence filled in the blanks.

Vlad paused, and Danny could see the gears turning in his head. Finally, he said, slowly, “I took advantage of the situation. I wasn’t nearly as effected as you were. I chose to stay, knowing you couldn’t control yourself.” He turned, back to Danny as he dropped his feet to the floor. Danny watched him stand, and bend down to pick up his shirt. “If anyone is to blame, it’s me.” Vlad didn’t look at Danny as he dressed himself, pulling the sleeves over his arms and then working the buttons. “Par for the course,” he added. “Not particularly out of my character.”

“Why are you saying that?” Danny asked, scooting across the bed to sit on the edge, with his feet on the floor. He watched Vlad pick up his jacket and pull it on, too.

Finally, he turned, looking down at the boy with a blank expression. “Because it’s the truth.”

Danny frowned thoughtfully as the man stepped into his shoes, bending down to pull them on. When he straightened up, Danny was still regarding everything Vlad said. It would feel- in some ways- better to put all the blame on the older man. To decide that everything was his doing, and that Danny had no responsibility. And maybe he didn’t; he was basically drugged-up. But so was Vlad, even if it was to a lesser degree.

And really, Danny knew, he was just saying it to make the boy feel better. A self-sacrificing attempt at comfort, and it *would* help, if Danny let it… but was he even right? Vlad had told him, before anything happened, while Danny was throwing himself at him, that Danny would hate him later. Did he? Was he angry? Did he feel taken-advantage-of? He just felt confused, and ashamed and humiliated.

When Vlad opened a portal, casting a reddish-pink glow over his room, he still didn’t say anything. He still didn’t know how to feel.

Vlad looked at him once more. The older manned leaned over, resting a gentle hand on Danny’s head, fingers brushing through his hair. “What’s done is done, Little Badger.” He said, with a strange softness to his tone. Then he stepped through the portal, and it faded away, leaving the bedroom in darkness once again.

And leaving Danny alone with his thoughts and the overwhelming desire to shower.


End file.
